


(drunken) Night Flight

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, sex in the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: In the moonlight of girls nights chi chi rules the sky and the saiyans
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	(drunken) Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> YO YO this is my first gochi story and Im super excited I hope you enjoy as well, All comments welcomed would love to hear what you think about it lol.
> 
> @ghostlyjudge on twitter Im more active there 
> 
> Also for context chi chi flipped herself so she is facing his dong while upside down idk if thats clear.

Goku flew slowly to be sure not to scare his drunken wife, he was used to this by now when chi chi, 18, and Bulma had their nights he would usually instant transmission to pick up chi chi and sometimes drop 18 off as well but this time chi chi insisted they fly she wanted to see the stars and sky which he was all too happy to do or at least he thought he was the former warrior was a little too rowdy moving around, yelling and shouting at the animals and people below she wanted everyone to know she owed the skies which she shouted every 10 minutes or so. Goku was thankful enough no one was around to hear her but the presence of no one still didn't stop her.

"WOOOOOO!!!!! WE'RE FLYING!!!" chi chi yelled as she threw her hands all over the place hitting Goku in the face in the process.

"Ow hey, chi chi hold still or else I'll drop you" Goku adjusted her to have a tighter grip on her so she wouldn't fall. chi chi only laughed she had a few too many bottles of wine at Bulma's house and mixed with girls night it was sure to be a long couple of hours or in any luck, she would get tired and 

As the fly home continued chi chi began getting hornier and hornier a side effect that Goku had learned the hard way. The women became more frisky and handsy with her husband "Hmmm Goku your chest is more muscular today" she gestured moving her hands up and down his chest, while rubbing her face in them, it made Goku smile she was so cute when she was drunk and really wanted to cuddle with him and talk about how his muscles were so big today. 

After a few minutes of touching his pecks Chi-chi blushed at her thought "um Goku can I confess something" twirling her hair like a schoolgirl talking to her crush she looked up at her husband with big puppy dog eyes making his heart stop he wanted to hug her so bad and tell her she was so cute.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well I've always wanted to tell you this but um-"

stopping in the sky Goku looked at her confused "Chi chi are you ok? you know you can tell me" his wife blushed more and turned her head away what could be so embarrassing that she was that red his wife never got that shade of red not even when she was mad. This must be serious. being pulled down closer to her he felt her speak softly and quietly almost like she didn't wanna get caught. 

The drunken women purred close in his ear "I always wanted to suck your dick in the air" she chuckled as now it was Goku's turn to go red the Saiyan nearly lost his balance and almost dropped from the sky she wanted to do what staggering a little Goku couldn't find the right words to respond with.

"I- Ho- How would that even work? '' Goku asked confused usually when chi chi was drunk she did get horny but his wife usually knocked out as soon as they reached home.

chi chi chuckled more "I'll show you," she said seductively in one swift motion the black-haired women spun herself in a 69 position upside down almost making Goku drop her good thing he had fast reflexes or else she would have got a bad landing, Coming face to face with his cock she locked her hands around his waist while doing the same with her legs around his head bring him closer to her pussy. Using her teeth she pulled at his pants and soon undid his gi freeing his harden member feeling the muffled sounds of her husband mouth on her womanhood made her the feeling tingle licking the tip slowly she teased her husband taking long strokes and rubbing his slit with his tongue. Goku was shocked and caught off guard by chi chi sudden moves but it felt so good feeling her mouth he wanted more thrusting his hips into her mouth or trying at least every time he tried chi chi legs would get a little tighter sorta as a warning. His wife continued to play with his cock sucking on the base of it while nipping at his balls, moving towards the underside of his dick the women began sucking hard making his boner feel like steel.

"HMHMHm" Goku's muffled voice vibrated on her as she continued to suck wrapping her legs tighter. She brought him closer to her wet pussy for him to feel how wet she is; it was almost dripping through her pants. 

It was getting chi chi hotter and hotter feeling his cock twitch and thrust into her mouth giving into her desire she moved from sucking to his head and took what she could in her mouth, her husband had girth and the length of 4x the men but she could take it, feeling the drool all over she used it to her advantage as lube subtly bobbing her head back and forth to cover Goku's dick more to make it more accessible. Going deeper and deeper she almost had his entire length in her mouth but Goku's constant thrusting made it difficult for her to suck and bob at the same time.

"Oh fuck" Goku thought she almost had his entire length in her mouth and her tongue was working its magic the Saiyan didn't know how much longer he could last if she continued like this.

Pulling her mouth away abruptly, Chi-chi took a breath and felt Goku whimper at the loss of her warm mouth, smiling the drunken woman went back to work but instead of sucking she began bobbing fiercely inching closer and closer to his full length. Goku's eyes shot open as he felt her bob her head back and forth so wildly he was so close and he could fill his dick twitching for release and he so desperately wanted to lick her wetness up it was seeping through her clothing so much it made a stain the Saiyan inched his tongue forward to lick and suck on her pants but he wanted more he wanted to feel his tongue inside her wet pussy and suck on her until chi chi moaned his name.

Taking her mouth off his cock once more to Goku's whines she licked the pre-cum from his tip and around her face "Oh baby give me all of your cum" chi chi pleaded as she went back to suck on his tip.

Goku could feel he was about to bust and held her close to him, feeling her lips wrap around his cock once more he felt her deepthroat him and take his full member lengths losing control the Saiyan exploded his seed into her mouth, feeling the warm cum enter her throat chi chi swallowed it all while sucking his dick to 

"WOW," Goku said, trying and out of breath he had been trying to catch it for several minutes but chi chi no matter what always left him weak in the knees.

Unlocking her hands from his waist chi chi wiped her mouth and lick the rest of his cum off her face "Looks like I rule the Saiyans also" she thought to herself as she looked at Goku cock it had been covered in cum and messy smiling once again chi chi began licking the rest of it up "It would be rude of me not to clean my plate after dinner" when she finished cleaning his cock chi chi let it go making a pop noise as she released it.

Carefully maneuvering her into a safe flying position, Goku carried her bridal style once more and smiled at her "I can see why you like girl's night" a small chuckle escaped from his mouth as he began to fly once more. Chi Chi wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes as he flew. It was so peaceful to her looking back to the skyline she saw the vast mountains and lands approaching and loved it, closing her eyes. The black hair warrior yelled loudly enough for anybody to hear who was present.

"I RULE THE SKY AND MY HUSBAN-"

She was cut off instantly by Goku speeding up his speed the whole world didn't need to know what they had done or what she owned.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I hope I got their personality down right and the drunk part lol sorry if I repeat Im tryna to fix that but again this is my first gochi so I hope it came out well.
> 
> On twitter you can follow @GhostlyJudge Im more active there lol.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YOU ROCK.


End file.
